In the technical field of thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), in order to overcome a DC block effect of an alignment film and enable liquid crystals undergo a directional polarization, it is necessary to drive liquid crystals through polarity inversion. Among others, column inversion mode is usually utilized on large size panels for its power saving and better charge rate.
In the column inversion mode, sub-pixels corresponding to adjacent data lines undergo a positive-negative polarity inversion at column level. This mode results in a it phase shift between two adjacent columns of flicker waveforms, thus restraining flickers to a certain degree.
FIG. 1 schematically shows the structure of a current liquid crystal display panel, wherein a driving structure adopting the column inversion mode is shown. As shown in FIG. 1, when a scan signal is input, all the TFTs connected to the same scan line are activated, and a pixel driving signal in the data line is stored in a storage capacitor Cst and a liquid crystal capacitor Clc inside the pixel. Then, all the TFTs on the scan line are deactivated and all the TFTs on the next scan line are activated, and a voltage in the data line is changed into a data voltage required in this scan line.
However, there is a parasitic capacitance Cpc between the data line and an upper plate common electrode, as well as between the data line and a bottom plate common electrode, thus the change of waveform of a common electrode voltage Vcom will be affected under a capacitive coupling effect. Therefore, the waveform of the common electrode voltage Vcom will deviate from a predetermined DC waveform (see FIG. 2(c)). When a pixel signal is stored in the pixel electrode through the data line, if the common electrode voltage Vcom deviates from the predetermined waveform for being affected by the capacitive coupling effect of the data lines, the voltage difference of both ends of the liquid crystal of the pixel on the scan line deviates from a predetermined voltage difference at this time, so that the pixel cannot display at a predetermined grayscale, thus resulting in a phenomenon of horizontal crosstalk (see FIG. 3).
Some current display panels adopt a 1G2D framework for a low color shift design, wherein a primary area and a subarea of the pixel are charged through two data lines with opposite polarities respectively. Although the coupling effect of the data line on the common electrode can be reduced to a certain degree with the low color shift design, the design has to meet some special requirements, and also suffers the effect of a feed through voltage, which also results in the coupling effect of the data line on the common electrode to a certain degree and thus causes deviation of the common electrode voltage Vcom. Therefore, the horizontal crosstalk would still exist in the 1G2D framework due to the coupled common electrode.